Johnny and the Wizard
by HiBob
Summary: Crossover: HP/Johnny Maxwell (Terry Prachett, Johnny and the Bomb) With Time Travel, anything you do in the past, changes the present. For example, Johnny now goes to a new school, Hogwarts, and he doesn't like it.
1. The Other Trouser Leg

JOHNNY AND THE WIZARD 

A Story In Five Acts

by Hibob

  
  


Terry Prachett owns the Characters of Johnny Maxwell, his friends and family.

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter et. al.

I own a 1997 Geo Metro.

  
  
  
  
Introduction: 

Terry Prachett wrote a book in1996. The title was Johnny and the Bomb. It concerned the adventures of a thirteen-year-old boy with short brown hair, who went by the name of Johnny Maxwell. He lived a normal, if unnecessarily complicated, life in the town of Blackbury. He cheerfully attended Blackbury Middle School, although most of the cheerfulness was shown when he was leaving it at the end of each day. In the past he claimed that he had been dragged into a computer game by invading aliens who wanted to surrender instead of fighting any more. Then there was the time he insisted that he could actually see dead people. The Alderman said it was because he was too lazy not to, but he had been dead for nearly eighty-five years. His best friend, Wobbler, said it was because Johnny was mental. There was also the time he claimed that the Loch Ness Monster was living in his goldfish bowl, but he was probably trying to impress people.

The most recent thing Johnny had done, was to travel back in time by the unlikely means of a shopping trolley, owned by Mrs. Tachyon the bag-lady, more accurately the time-bag-lady. Apparently, Mrs. Tachyon collected bits of time the way someone else might collect string. She kept the bits she found in bags she had piled into her trolley.

Johnny, with his friends, ended up in his hometown of Blackbury, on the morning of a fateful day in 1941. That night, German Bombers, off course because of the storm, bombed (will bomb) a section of the town, instead of the goods yard at Slate. Nineteen people died (will die) in the raid, which would be (will be) known in history, mostly footnotes, as the Blackbury Blitz.

Johnny Maxwell changed that (would - well, you get the picture). Racing against the clock, he and his friends, with young Tom (who would become Johnny's grandfather) rushed to sound the siren but they were too late. The bombs began to fall. Johnny used his newly learned time-traveling abilities (His friend Kirsty said it only worked because Johnny was not smart enough to realize that it wouldn't) and brought everyone to the station with seven minutes to spare. The Siren was sounded in time. Miraculously, no one died.

Johnny and his friends returned home to 1996, to find a few interesting changes. A street or two had a different name. The old card shop was now a jewelry store. Things like that. But Johnny's friends no longer remembered that things had been different. Kirsty, being very smart, held onto the truth the longest, but her memories of things changing faded as well.

When Johnny arrived home, his grandfather stopped watching the TV, to talk to him. He even turned it off, which was unheard of. They talked about the war, and old Tom showed his grandson the medal he received. Johnny saw an old deck of playing cards, and took a matching one, but much newer in appearance, out of his pocket and returned it to the deck. A look of understanding passed between the two, but nothing was said. Then the moment passed.

A knock came at the door, shortly after, and Kirsty was there standing in the rain. She had found something in her pocket, a pickled onion, (from the bombed pickle factory) and that reminded her of what had happened. She had jumped off the bus and had run all the way back to let him know.

  
  
  
  
Act One: The Other Trouser Leg   
  


Time is like a pair of trousers. Time travel, to continue the analogy, is like going down one of the trouser legs. Under normal circumstances you can only travel down one trouser leg and in only one direction. When you travel in time, in the un-normal circumstances you travel either in the other direction, or in the same direction at a much faster speed. The problem is that, at some point, near the waist band, you have the possibility of going back down the other trouser leg.

Johnny Maxwell did this very thing. He went into the past, and prevented a terrible catastrophe from happening. That is a redundancy, because all catastrophes are terrible, at least they are supposed to be. Be that as it may, when Johnny returned, he used the other trouser leg, because the first one was no longer there. Actually, it was there, but not as accessible as it had been. He changed the past, then returned to a different present. It seemed at first to be the same as the old present. A street or two had a different name. The old card shop was now a jewelry store. Things like that. If you read the introduction, you already know this.

Some things changed in a better way. Johnny had a grandfather who always sat in a chair and did nothing. His grandmother was senile and in a nursing home. His mother was divorced and worked to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads, his grandfather's roof to be specific. His Grandfather changed the most. He talked to Johnny, now, even to the point of turning the TV off. (That was also mentioned in the introduction.) And Johnny would find that his mother was more at ease. Unfortunately, his grandmother was still in the nursing home, and his parents were still divorced. Some things did not change.

  
  
Scene One: October 6, 1996 

Johnny had been up for a long time, and even longer after talking with Kirsty. When she left, both were happier with their shared knowledge. Even though it was still early on Friday, and since it was October, and not a more convenient month, such as August, and he should have been in school, he decided that a nap would be a better idea. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep quite easily. It would have been more interesting if Johnny had stayed awake for a little longer.

  
  


The sharp sound of a hand hitting wood woke Johnny up. He sat up in his seat oddly thinking that he should have been lying down. He rubbed his eyes, and stared at a tall man with greasy black hair.

"How dare you," the man hissed, "Are you so pathetically ignorant that you don't even pretend to pay attention? Twenty points from Gryffindor, and you may see me after class, Mr. Maxwell. Do you understand?"

Johnny simply stared at the man while he was verbally abused. The man was wearing a robe, not a bathrobe, but a robe like people in far away places wore. When a pause came in the man's banter, Johnny answered the question with the only answer he could think of.

"Um, No."

The man actually took a step back in surprise, "You don't understand? That must be worth at least another ten points. Would you like me to explain it to you?"

Murmurs could be heard, as the man yelled for silence. Johnny glanced around the room, and figured out he was in some kind of classroom, like a chemistry class in a dream gone wrong, except it did not feel like a dream. He saw that everyone was dress in identical black robes, and when he wiped his now sweaty palms on his pants, he realized he was wearing robes as well. That meant that the man who was yelling at him was a teacher. In Johnny's mental lexicon, this was not a good thing.

"Excuse me," Johnny said quietly, then added, "Sir." Encouraged that he wasn't immediately yelled at, he asked, "Where am I?"

"Professor Snape, Sir," a Slytherin said, "I think he's finally lost it."

Without taking his eyes off Johnny, Snape said, "Baddock, would you like to see me take points off my own house? Or would you rather I forget that you said anything?" He then said to Johnny, with mock sweetness, "How specific would you like me to be? Would you like to know what class this is? Or perhaps what school you go to? Would you like the answer to that question?"

"I go to Middle School, Sir," Johnny said, quickly, "Blackbury Middle School."

Snape stopped smiling. This was not the right answer. Carefully, he said, "McDonald, take Mr. Maxwell to see Madam Pomfrey. Tell her I will be along shortly."

"Where am I?" Johnny asked, in a daze.

"Apparently, you were so tired, you came to the wrong school," Snape said with a condescending smile.

Johnny weakly smiled at the small joke, more because it was unexpected than anything else. A girl came up to him and took his hand to lead him away. Suddenly Johnny became fully alert and clear headed. "Please, what is the year, and the date?"

Snape looked at the boy and his sudden change and said slowly, "1996, October 6."

"That's impossible," Johnny said, "That's today."

Severus Snape looked at Johnny Maxwell as though he had never seen him before.

The girl, McDonald, pulled on Johnny's hand, and ushered him out of the potions class.

  
  


Headmistress McGonagall looked at the sleeping boy. "Poppy, did you give him a sleeping potion."

"I didn't have to," Madam Pomfrey said, "I had him lay down while I examined him, and he fell asleep before he hit the pillow. Outside of minor scrapes and cuts that any boy his age would have, his only problem was exhaustion. I would guess he had been up for at least a day and a half, maybe longer."

"Severus," Minerva asked, "You said he was surprised at today's date."

"Close, he was surprised that the date I gave him was the same as today's date. It was as though everything would have made more sense to him if I had given a different date."

Minerva McGonagall paced for a bit, mulling over the short conversation that Severus had related to him. John Maxwell was not the brightest student in the school, but he was not as stupid as some made him out to be. The boy did have a refreshing way of looking at things, and a tendency to daydream. What had happened was completely out of the ordinary.

"Poppy, keep him here for tonight. Wake him up near to dinner time. I think I will join him for what should be an interesting conversation."

  
  
Scene Two: September 1, 1996, Kings Cross Station 

Molly Weasley looked at her son with concern, as she walked with him through Kings Cross Station. "Please let me help you with your trunk?" She asked again.

"I'm Fi-ine, mum," Ron said as he lumbered forward pulling his trunk with a palsied hand. "I can ma-anage."

She looked proudly at her son. It had been three years last May, and Ron never faltered. She remembered that day, bitterly. Dumbledore had come to the Burrow to tell her and Arthur about their daughter, Ginny. It wasn't only her, but the teacher, Lockhart, and poor Harry Potter. That Ron had lived was the miracle. The doctors at St. Mungo's said it was brain damage. They could heal all of the other wounds and the broken bones, but . . . 

Ron hated the pity. He never became used to it, and it still stung him. He dragged his leg, and pulled the trunk after him in a jerky rhythm he had developed. It was hard, but it got the job done. He gave his mom the half smile, to show her he wasn't upset. Then he heard his mother say, a little too thankfully, "There's Colin Creevey. He's in your house, isn't he."

Ron looked up, and nodded his head. Colin was a fifth year, one year behind him. He was a big fan of the famous Harry Potter when he first came to Hogwarts, and became one of Ron's few friends, after . . . after what happened.

"Coli-in," Ron called, and Creevey looked up at the approaching figures and waved.

"Ron, anxious to get back," Colin said in his forced cheerfulness.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Hello," he said to Colin's parents, who gave him the patronizing smile adults usually gave him. "Hi De-ennis," Ron said to the younger boy standing there, "Read-dy for scho-ool?"

"Wetton's doesn't start till the third," Dennis said, in mock humor, "I still have two more days of vacation."

"He was first in his class, last year," Mrs, Creevey said, trying to sound proud.

"He's a smart one," Molly Weasley said, "He'd be first in his class, anywhere."

Ron loved his mom for that. She said things like that with sincerity. Wetton's wasn't a bad school, Ron knew, but it was the school that everyone went to, if they didn't get in anywhere else. "There's always room at Wetton's" people would say. As a rule, the only smart kids who went there were the ones who couldn't afford to go to a 'proper' school. There were always a couple of kids each year, like Dennis, who expected to get into a particular school, and didn't plan on an alternative. By the time his parents admitted to themselves that Dennis wasn't going to Hogwarts, there was no longer any time to place him elsewhere. The rosters had been filled for every school, except Wetton's. It was a sore point among the Creeveys.

"Um," a voice said behind them, "Um."

Ron turned to see John Maxwell. He was a third year student, who was best known for saying 'um' a great deal, and for being largely unnoticed. Now, John looked nervous.

"Hello, John," Colin said, and John visibly relaxed.

"Can I follow you to the train?" John asked, almost pleading, forcing everyone to laugh at his embarrassment.

Ron looked at the younger boy and said, "Forgot whe-ere to go-o again."

John looked at him curiously and nodded, receiving another round of friendly laughter.

"Um, I'm sorry," John said, "It's, um, things."

Ron nodded, knowingly. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been growing strong over the past few years. His father had said that it was almost as bad as the last time. All the wizarding families were scared to some degree, and muggle-born wizards were known to be targets at any time.

"Co-ome on," Ron said, and the grateful boy followed him to the train.

  
  
Scene Three: October 6, 1996, The Infirmary 

"Good Evening, John," Minerva said to the boy lying in the bed, "Do you feel better?"

"Better, Ma'am," Johnny said, carefully, "I'm still tired."

"We'll get you something to eat shortly." Minerva told him, "And then we'll let you rest until morning. But I need to ask if you know who I am."

"The nurse said you were, um, Professor McGonagall, I think," Johnny said.

"Nurse, indeed," Poppy snorted in the background.

"That is correct," Minerva said, "but do you know me?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No"

"You don't seem very upset, under the circumstances. Your Potions Professor said that you claimed to go to a different school."

"Oh, no, Ma'am. I still go to the same school. Only, I don't know which school this one is, or how I got here. It is confusing, Ma'am."

"Yes, well," Minerva said, feeling the confusion herself, despite what appeared to be a straightforward answer. "This is Hogwarts School . . . "

Johnny snorted, then quickly apologized, "Sorry, the name struck me as funny."

Minerva stared at the boy, and reached a conclusion, "I should warn you. It gets funnier. As I was saying, This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to our records, you, John Maxwell, are a wizard in training, and you are in your third year at this school."

"Cor," Johnny said, "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do," Minerva said, giving the boy a friendly smile.

"Well, you've got the wrong John then. I couldn't do any wizardry even if I knew what it was. I can't even get my maths straight."

"That is a problem then."

"My maths?"

Minerva had to laugh, "No, that you are the wrong John Maxwell. Your maths may be a problem as well, but not one 'I' have to worry about. Tell me a bit about yourself, John. For example, what were you doing yesterday?"

Albus watched as the boy withdrew into himself.

"It's hard to explain," Johnny said, "I wasn't home most of yesterday, and I nicked off of school as well."

"It must have been an interesting day," Minerva said, giving what she hoped was a comforting smile. "Where were you?"

"Um," Johnny began, "1941. In May. It was the day of the Blackbury Blitz."

Minerva vaguely heard Poppy telling someone they couldn't come in, when everyone went silent. She looked around and saw Poppy talking to Ron Weasley, or more correctly, no longer talking as both of them stared at Master Maxwell.

"I sho-ould go," Ron said, and turned to go.

"Please," Minerva called out. "Mr. Weasley, wait. You might be helpful." Turning back to Johnny he asked, "Do you remember Ronald, from anywhere? He is a close friend of our John Maxwell."

"No, Ma'am," Johnny said, "but I would remember him, what with the leg brace and all. I'm sorry I don't remember."

As Ron sat down in the chair provided, Minerva asked him, "I assume you were chosen to find out what happened to your house mate."

Ron nodded with a smile. No one ever yelled at him. Being a cripple was an advantage when you wanted to find things out. Nor was this the first time he ever played the sympathy card.

"You're well into it now, Ronald," Minerva said smiling, "Our friend here is about to explain how he spent yesterday."

Johnny stared at the three people staring at him. He knew he should be confused or frightened, but he wasn't. If he was smarter, he probably would be. Anyone who woke up from a nap in a strange school and in strange clothes, and was told he was a wizard, would be scared. But for someone like Johnny, it was a puzzle. Something happened, and there was a reason for it. If you found out the reason, you found out how to fix things proper. It was the same with Wobbler. Once they found out why he wasn't born, they knew how to change that.

"Would you think I was mental, if I told you the truth?" Johnny asked, then fell back in bed, laughing. McGonagall was telling him no, while Ron was shaking his head yes.

"It started when we found Mrs, Tachyon lying in the alley. At first we thought she had been robbed, but who would want to rob HER, and besides, Guilty was there . . . "

Johnny told them the entire incident, as well as he could. He was interrupted by dinner, but that did not stop anyone from asking him dozens of questions. By the time they had finished eating, Johnny had told them more than he thought possible. He even mentioned the Alderman, and the Captain of the mother ship.

When Johnny started to yawn, Minerva excused herself, suggesting it was late. Ron got up, refusing any help, and held out a shaking hand. "Ro-on Weasle-ey, "

"Johnny Maxwell," he said shaking the proffered hand. He lay back in the bed, happy that he had at least one friend in this world. He never heard Madam Pomfrey whisper, "Goodnight, Johnny," as she put out the lights in the infirmary.

  
  


Scene Four: May 21, 1941, Paradise Street, Blackbury

Captain Harris was already shouting orders before the last bombs hit. In minutes, the ambulance and fire trucks were on the scene. He would find out later that lightning had knocked out all of the phone lines. They never had a chance to give a warning.

"There was a total of twenty people in those houses," the Sargent reported, "We found most of the bodies. But Jerry left a live one under No. 15."

"Pull everyone out then, until the bomb squad can deal with it," the Captain ordered. He then went back to his post to begin his report. It was almost midnight. The worst day in his life had lasted less than an hour, and it had been the longest hour of his life.

  
  


Scene Five: October 7, 1996, The Infirmary

Johnny awoke in the infirmary, clear headed, wide awake, and hungry. Madam Pomfrey brought him his clothes, and left him to dress himself. He dressed quickly, then proceeded to look for the nurse. "Ma'am, did I get dressed properly. I've never worn robes before."

"You did an excellent job, Johnny," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Could I ask what this is?" Johnny said, holding up a stick, "It was with the robe."

Madam Pomfrey controlled her surprise and said, "That's your wand. All wizards have one. It's what we use to perform magic."

"How does it work?" Johnny asked.

Poppy stared at the boy, as he waved the wand about. Nothing was happening, and that was not right.


	2. As I Was Going Up The Stair

A/N My Thanks to Weather Marmalade for her advice. I did revise the summary, hopefully for the better.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Act Two: As I Was Going Up The Stair 

Scene One: October 7, 1996, The Great Hall

Madam Pomfrey led Johnny to the Great Hall, and let him walk in alone. Minerva had discussed this with her, and suggested that it might be best to see how Mr. Maxwell acted on his own. Dutifully, she watched him, as Johnny walked down the line of tables, sparsely populated this late in the morning. He walked to the end table where he saw a man in shabby robes who was quietly reading. 

"Excuse me," Johnny said, "Can I sit in here?"

"May I sit here," the man said in reply.

"But you're already sitting," Johnny answered.

The man closed his book in amusement and said, "Would you like to join me?"

"Thanks," Johnny said, and sat down. "I don't really know anybody here," he added nervously.

"My name is Remus Lupin," the man said, and held out his hand.

"Johnny . . . sorry, John Maxwell," he replied and shook hands.

"And what house are you in, Johnny?" Remus asked.

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a student," Remus said with gentle humor.

"I am, sort of," Johnny said, "Are you a teacher?"

Remus smiled, almost laughing. "I am, sort of. I am here at Hogwarts to help a friend in these difficult times."

"Oh," Johnny said. He knew about difficult times. "My mum likes to call them Trying Times. I guess they don't seem as bad if you use different words."

Remus stared at the boy. "Are you really a student at Hogwarts?"

"I was told I'm in my third year," Johnny said, "but I've never been here before."

"That can be a problem."

"It is. Can I ask you a question? Sorry. MAY I ask you a question?"

"Feel free to ask anything you like." Remus said, enjoying the refreshing sense of confusion the boy gave off.

"You won't think I'm mental, will you?" Johnny asked, in a serious tone.

"There is that possibility," Remus answered with a polite smile, "but now you have my interest. What is the question?"

"Um," Johnny said, as a way to begin, "Did you ever remember things that didn't happen? I mean, they did happen, but not here, at least not here, now."

Remus pursed his lips and said, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Johnny was ready to say never mind, and then keep quiet and just try to fit into his new life, but this thought began to grow in the back of his head. If he just accepted things and went along with it, he would never know what was really happening. He would never find out why things felt 'wrong'. He would never know. Maybe an angel would come up to him after he died and say, "would you like to know what would have happened." But Johnny didn't think this was the kind of thing angels did. He was afraid things would settle down around him and he would get swallowed up by the weight of everyday problems like getting up and brushing his teeth and doing homework and trying to grow up to be a proper young man. If he said nothing, he would never know.

"Did you ever change the Past?" Johnny asked, with surprising force.

"No," Remus said, "did you?"

"Yes," Johnny admitted, "and it changed the Present. This is a different Present then the one I remember, and that is why I have a problem."

"When did this happen?"

"Well, I changed the past in 1941, but that was only a couple of days ago."

The thing that confused Remus was that what Johnny had just said had made sense. "I suppose I should ask what kind of changes have you noticed."

"I'm going to a school of magic. That's one." Johnny told him. "I don't know who to talk to about it. The nurse said that the headmistress is looking into the situation, but I don't know what that means."

Remus Lupin looked thoughtfully. "This is a new problem for me," he admitted. "What do you know about yourself?"

"Not much," Johnny admitted.

"Well, you are in Gryffindor," Remus told Johnny, pointing out the crest on his robe. "That was my house, I'm proud to say. I also know that you are a third year student, and you don't seem to do that well in your classes. You remind me very much of a friend of mine." A frown passed over Remus' face, but passed quickly.

"They told you about me," Johnny said.

"Yes," Remus admitted, "but I thought it would help if I let you talk."

"It did," Johnny admitted, smiling weakly, "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"Call me Remus. It will make it easier to talk."

"I met someone," Johnny asked, as he paused in his breakfast, "I was curious what happened to him. His name was Ron."

"Weasley," Remus said in a sad tone as memories flooded his thoughts. "Ron Weasley."

"Would I have known what happened to him?" Johnny asked.

"It was before you were a student," Remus told him, "Someone probably told you, but then you wouldn't remember. Ron is in his sixth year, you know. He makes a great effort to continue with his studies." Lupin paused, and added, "You should know that I wasn't there at the time. I was only told about it, because the son of a friend of mine was involved." Remus bit his lip, and looked away for a moment, then he turned back with a determined look on his face.

"It was near the end of his second year. Ron, and his friend, Harry, along with a teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, went to look for Ron's sister. She had disappeared, and there were several incidents of violence prior to her disappearance. They discovered a secret chamber, and found a basilisk. I was told that Harry was killed by the basilisk, as was Lockhart. I won't tell you about Ginny, except that, in the end, she died as well.

"Ron was injured when the walls of the chamber began to crumble. The worst of his injuries was a head wound. It was a miracle he lived at all." Remus smiled and said, "It was good that you did not ask him, Johnny. He lost his only sister and his best friend that day."

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, "I know how he feels. I had a friend, Bigmac. I saved his life, sort of. Then things changed and I guess it turned out that I didn't save his life after all."

  
  


Scene Two: The Same Day, McGonagall's Office

"We should let him try on the hat," Remus suggested, smiling "I'm curious if Johnny would be put in the same house."

Minerva nodded, with a smile of her own. "It is an interesting problem we have. Poppy tells me that he did not know what a wand was, and that nothing happened when he tried to use it. Do you suppose this is a different boy, or is he the same one with new memories?"

"I've never been the one for deep thoughts, " Remus said, "I like my problems to be straightforward, but I would guess that this is the same John Maxwell. He has the same personality. But when he was explaining things to me at breakfast, I felt that we were the ones who have been changed. I don't know if it makes sense but I don't think he was thrust into our world, I think our world was thrust around him."

Remus looked down, and added, "I felt like I was talking to a kindred spirit, Minerva. You may want to tell him what we discussed last night. He knows most of the answers, but he is having a problem with the questions."

"A wonderful way to state the problem," Minerva said, "And I know you are right, although I fear it will complicate matters further. This change in Mr. Maxwell came at the worst possible time. I received this in the morning post."

Remus read the report, "Both his mother and his grandfather?"

Minerva nodded, "And the black mark was seen above the house. With the murder of his father last month, John Maxwell is officially an orphan."

"And his present condition could be a psychosis," Remus added, sadly. Then he looked up, puzzled. "That WOULD be strange. Minerva. Think about it, we have a newly orphaned boy, who is claiming that his fantasy world no longer exists, and is asking for help to adjust."

"Then you agree with me," Minerva said, "John Maxwell is, without doubt, who he claims to be. For now, however, we have to wait."

"There is nothing else to do," Remus agreed.

"I have contacted Albus Dumbledore," Minerva said, "He is on his was to discuss this matter. After all, he is the reason John Maxwell is here." She looked up and said, "He's also the reason you are here, Remus. I have good reason to trust his judgement."

  
  


Scene Three: October 21, 1996, Gryffindor Common Room

Johnny tried to fit in over the next two weeks, but nothing could hide the fact that he was unable to cast a single spell. He even tried going down the list of a book of spells. At one point, he tried to make an inanimate object move. Someone snidely remarked that he couldn't even make an animate object move.

"This is useless," Johnny said when he thought he was the only one in the common room.

"No, Thi-is is useless," Ron said suddenly from behind him. Johnny turned around and saw Ron slapping the leg with the brace on it. He was forced to laugh at Ron's smile.

Ron had proven to be a good friend, and was amazed when Johnny decided to confide in him. Ron agreed that the boy was mental, but that didn't mean the problem wasn't real.

"I so-olved your pro-oblem," Ron said, and handed him a piece of parchment. "Easier tha-an te-elling you."

Johnny took the letter and read:

  
  


John Maxwell changed the past. He does not remember the new past.

Changing the past causes people to forget the old past.

Theory: John Maxwell remembers the old past because he is a time traveler.

Theory: John is not the only time traveler, and thus not the only one to notice that things have changed.

Conclusion: Someone else has changed the past, directly affecting John Maxwell.

"Mrs. Tachyon," Johnny thought out loud, "But she's mad. Why would she do anything?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

  
  


Scene Four: October 22, 1996, Office of Remus Lupin

"Thank you for coming to my office," Remus Lupin said to Johnny. "I'm afraid I may not be off much help to you, but then, I may be wrong."

Johnny sat down and looked at the Professor. "Did you read Ron's notes?"

"Yes," Lupin Replied, "and Ronald Weasley has the right of it, I think. Someone did change the past, with the thought of helping you. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but Albus Dumbledore suggested we wait until you happened upon the truth. He hoped you would accept what has happened, but felt that, even if you did not, you needed time to adjust to the situation."

Remus looked at Johnny, and told him, "Did you know that there is a magic list. And on this list is the name of every child born in this country with the ability to do magic. Every year, in May, the headmaster goes to the Ministry of Magic to check this list for those children coming of age, and decides which of them to invite to Hogwarts. Your name was not on the list."

"But how did I get here?" Johnny asked quickly.

Remus smiled at Johnny's haste and said, "because someone told Albus, Professor Dumbledore, to add your name to the list, and to invite you to attend Hogwarts. I don't know who it was, or what was said, but Albus agreed."

"Cor," Johnny muttered, then asked, "Do you know why?"

"I presume to correct a mistake."

"But Remus, this is the mistake," Johnny said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Whoever did this never met Bigmac. They never saw those kids playing football, the ones who lived in those houses. They never met my mum."

Remus said nothing, but he shed a tear of his own.

  
  


Scene Five: That Night, Gryffindor Common Room

Ron sat on the couch next to Johnny as he listened to what Remus had said. He liked John Maxwell and got along with him well enough, but Johnny Maxwell had become a close friend, perhaps because he felt like an outcast as well.

When Johnny finished, Ron looked at him and smiled. He told his young friend not to think about what to do, but to do it. He was always amazed at the way Johnny would always hang on every word, to make sure he heard correctly.

"I asked Remus, sorry, Professor Lupin," Johnny said, "but he said that they are watching for Mrs. Tachyon but she hasn't been seen. Otherwise, I could get her to take me back in time and tell Dumbledore to leave me off the list. Problem solved."

"Whe-en i-is she?" Ron asked.

"I know what you mean," Johnny said, "but I don't remember how to walk through time. I can't do that anymore."

"Do Yo-ou reme-ember to bre-eathe?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Johnny said, "I do that automatically. I can control my breathing but that isn't the same thing."

"Oh," Ron said, and smiled.

Johnny could never have described what he had come to understand in that second, but it went something like this:

Everyone breathes, at least everyone who is living, but we don't think about it. Sometimes, such as when we are swimming, we make it a point to control our breathing. Time is like that for Johnny. Like the rest of us, he walks through time without even thinking about it. On at least one previous occasion he controlled his walking, and went backwards in time. As a reminder of our earlier time analogy, yes, he was wearing trousers when he did this.

"Should I try," Johnny asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. It had to be his choice.

Johnny sat back and tried to think things through. What he should do, and why? He closed his eyes to fix the thought better in his mind but that was a mistake.

Ron watched Johnny as he fell asleep. With difficulty he got up, and let his friend have the couch to himself. He took a chair near the fireplace, and pondered what Johnny had said. He fell asleep with thoughts of what might have been.

  
  


Johnny woke Ron up early the next morning, and showed him his wand. "Watch this," he said, and called out, "Lumos." A small light appeared at the tip of his wand. Johnny Maxwell had cast his first spell.

"Ho-ow?" Ron asked in surprise.

"It was something you said," Johnny told him, excitedly, "I remembered when I was looking through time, and what it felt like. I didn't remember how to do it, but I did remember the feeling. When I tried, I was able to do it, but something else happened. Remember how I told you that Kirsty remembered what things were like both before and after the changes I made in 1941. I thought that if I could remember things that happened in the future, I should be able to find memories of my past. Sort of like putting my leg down the other trouser leg. (It is a very popular analogy.) It worked, and I remembered doing magic."

Ron smiled at his friend, happy to find that his suspicions were correct. He was unprepared for then next thing Johnny said, because it was said with such an intense feeling.

"Thanks, Ron," he said, with a tear in his eye, but this was a happy tear.


	3. I Met A Man Who Wasn't There

Act Three: I Met A Man Who Wasn't There, 

Scene One: October23, 1996, McGonagall's Office

Johnny sat before the headmistress, glancing at the old man, Albus Dumbledore, who sat in the chair next to him

"Ma'am," Johnny Maxwell said, "I know what happened, I think, and I know how to correct it."

"If I understand you," McGonagall said, "you now know how to travel through time, and you want to go back and change the past."

"I don't want to change it," Johnny said, "I want to correct it. All I want to do is go back to that day in May, and tell, um, Professor Dumbledore, not to put my name on the list. Then I won't be there, and I'll ask Bigmac that question, and he won't be in that car when it crashes. And the cemetery won't get built on, and those other things I did will have happened."

Minerva smiled at her young charge. "That is a wonderful plan, John, but even if it was possible, I would not agree to it. As I have said to you before, it is too dangerous to try to change the past. It would be best to leave things as they are."

"I can walk there. I've done it before. It's hard but I can do it. I can even walk somewhere else at the same time. It's easier if I do that, I think."

"Won't that take a long time?" Albus Dumbledore asked, from his chair next to the boy.

"I can try to walk fast, Sir. I have to try."

Albus shook his head, and smiled. "And why should we listen to you?" he asked, in a toneless voice. He smiled again when Johnny failed to answer, and said, "I agree with Professor McGonagall. If it were my choice, I would also refuse to permit you to try this, but you would do it on your own, I suspect. That being the case, I will write a letter for you to give me, explaining the situation. Will that be sufficient?"

"You're letting me try," Johnny said with surprise, looking back and forth between the two adults

"The Headmistress told you not to," Albus said, "Would you still try if I told you not to?"

"I have to try, Sir? I don't belong here."

Minerva McGonagall shook her head in exasperation. "Well, Mr. Maxwell, I don't want you to go, but since you are determined, I will give you the best chance of succeeding. But I demand that you promise that this is the only thing you will do."

"Yes Ma'am," Johnny said, earnestly, "I learned that anything I do in the past changes the past, and the present. I know I need to do as little as possible."

"Very Well," McGonagall said, "See me tomorrow, before afternoon classes, and I will see that Albus has the letter ready for you. Is there any problem with that?"

"No Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am. Thank you, Sir," Johnny said.

  
  


Scene Two: Same Day, Gryffindor Common Room

"Go-ood Luck," Ron said to Johnny after hearing the plan.

"Ron," Johnny said sadly, "If this works we won't be friends anymore. You won't know me. "

Ron nodded, and motioned for Johnny to wait. He walked slowly to the table where Colin was working on his homework, and asked him a favor. Colin nodded and went to his room. By the time, Ron got back, Colin was downstairs with his camera. He focused on the two boys as Ron put his arm on Johnny's shoulder, (more for support than anything else). He took the picture and promised them two prints in the morning.

  
  


Scene Three: October 24, 1996, Hogwarts

Johnny got up from his bed and found an envelope on the night table, with the photo inside. Ron had written 'Carpe Diem' (seize the day) at the bottom. He got up, dressed in his regular clothes and went down to breakfast. He looked around and noticed for the first time how empty the hall looked. The Slytherins had left, for the most part, at the end of the last school year, and only a handful had returned. Their table was never half full, even when all the students were present. The other houses where missing students as well, but never as many as Slytherin.

Johnny became lost in thought, and would not have cared about the stares he was receiving, even if he had noticed them. He was leaving this school, and going home. He wandered around, even though he had classes, and thought about what he was going to try to do. Surprisingly, no teacher said anything to him. He went to lunch, and ate his fill, then walked to the headmistress when she was signaled. Neither of them said a word, as the letter changed hands.

Johnny walked outside the school and unfocused his mind. He could see the flow of time around him, and the path that he wanted to take. He carefully took a step forward, which was in reality a step backward, and the Present prepared itself to become what might have been.

It was cold, but not as difficult when Johnny had his friends with him. He could move faster, relatively speaking, but he had a long trip ahead of him.

He was still several years away, when Johnny had to stop and rest. He found a copse of trees off the side of the highway, and fell asleep. He woke up hungry, but had nothing to eat. He unfocused his mind, and began walking again. Cold and tired, he stopped again, this time sleeping under a bridge. He woke up feeling light headed, but began walking again, forcing himself to make the last few months. Exhausted, he stopped to rest outside the Ministry of Magic. It was quarter to ten in the morning.

  
  


Scene Four: May 15, 1983, Ministry of Magic

After twenty minutes, Johnny saw Albus Dumbledore appear, and walk up the stairs to the entrance. As he neared the top of the stairs, an old woman, vaguely familiar, walked up to him. They stepped inside the building together, and Johnny made his move. He ran up the stairs and into the Ministry building, to be grabbed immediately by a guard.

"What are you up to?" The man said.

Johnny was about to say something but saw his reflection in a wall mirror behind the guard. His clothes looked older and tattered, and he was dirty from sleeping outside. He looked more like a beggar than anything. On cue, his empty stomach growled.

"Nothing, Mister," Johnny said quickly, and loudly, "That Man, Dumbledore, Dropped A Letter."

"Did I?" Albus Dumbledore said, walking up to Johnny, and the guard.

"Not really, Sir," Johnny said quickly, "But I'm supposed to deliver it to you. I think you'll recognize the handwriting."

Dumbledore took the letter, his eyes expressing recognition, and surprise. He motioned the guard to let the boy go, then opened the envelope and quickly read the letter. "And you are John Maxwell?" he asked.

"Yes," Johnny admitted.

"I will take care of this matter," He said, leading the boy outside. As they exited the building, Albus asked, "Are you heading back, now?"

"In a bit, I was going to rest first."

"Please see me when you return. I have too many question that I would like to answer. If you could come to my office, It would be helpful," Albus said

They agreed on a time, September Second, 1996 at nine A.M. Johnny thanked him for listening and turned to leave. "Excuse me, Sir," he said, "I never thought to bring money with me . . . "

Albus chuckled at the thought, and asked if he would prefer muggle or wizarding money, then handed him a Ten-Pound note. "Consider it payment for services rendered. And John, Please go straight back. I was told to tell you that."

"Yes Sir," Johnny said, and waved goodbye. He bought a couple of apples from a fruit seller and shoved the change into his pocket. He then took a step forward. Anyone watching would have seen him suddenly disappear. Walking forward in time was faster than walking backward, but it was also hotter. But Johnny, despite the heat, kept feeling cold. He clutched his arms around his chest, and his hand brushed the envelope in his shirt pocket.

  
  


Scene Five: May 29, 1993, Greater London

"Ron," Johnny said to himself, then remembered what Lupin had said about 'if they had only found him sooner.' Johnny rushed forward, until he reached the day he was looking for. As he stopped walking, Johnny looked around the unfamiliar street. People were walking by, ignoring the grimy boy. He wandered around for a bit trying to shake the feeling of dizziness that kept getting stronger. Then Johnny realized that the sun had set, and that he was almost too late.

"I've got to do something," he said, and looked around. In desperation, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at a nearby parked car, praying that the spell worked, and that the Ministry would send someone to yell at him. He shouted out the spell to move an inanimate object, causing several heads to turn. More important, it caused the car to race forward three feet, hitting the car in front of it. Then it backed up, and hit the car behind it. Then it repeated its first maneuver. Johnny watched the car move back and forth. He marveled at how there appeared to be two cars moving, then realized his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Someone grabbed the wand out of his hand, and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

Other wizards were already doing crowd control damage.

"Do you know Albus Dumbledore?" Johnny asked breathlessly.

"Obviously," said the angry man.

"Ron Weasley is in a secret chamber at Hogwarts. He and his friend are trying to save his sister, but there's a basilisk. He needs help, now."

"Ron, and Ginny" the man said, suddenly concerned.

"I'm Johnny Maxwell," Johnny said. "Tell Dumbledore that, and he'll believe you."

The man nodded, and disappeared suddenly.

Johnny stepped back in surprise, and a hand touched his shoulder. It was Mrs. Tachyon.

"Get on, little bonnet," She said, "You need a ride."

Johnny, stunned, stepped onto the front bar of the trolley as Mrs. Tachyon pushed it around the corner to a different year.

  
  


Scene Six: August 2, 1897, Eastbourne

"It was a good thing you fell forward," a voice said, "you almost fell off the cart, you foolish boy."

"Mrs. Tachyon?" Johnny asked, unable to open his eyes.

"Is that the name you call me," the voice said, with a light laugh, "No matter, You've been ill Johnny, but you will be fine now. If anybody asks, I'm your grandmother, and you don't want to talk about your parents. Other than that, try to act your age."

"When are we?"

"Smart Boy," Grandmother said, "1897, and the place is called Eastbourne. It isn't as popular as Dover, but I think the beach is nicer. Sleep now. I'll tell you more when you awake."

Johnny closed his eyes, or tried to, since they were already closed, and fell asleep before he could puzzle it out.


	4. He Wasn't There Again Today

Act Four: He Wasn't There Again Today 

Scene One: August 6, 1897, Eastbourne

Johnny woke up, feeling the ocean breeze blow across his face. He vaguely remembered being carried outside and set in the chair. He opened his eyes to see the beach in front of him. He felt hungry and thirsty, and alive.

"He's awake, Ma'am," someone said in a bragging voice, "I told you the sea will cure him faster than lying in a bed." A tall man with a large handlebar mustache walked into view, and put a hand to Johnny's forehead. "And the fever's gone as well. By tomorrow you'll never know the boy was ever ill."

The man handed him some water mixed with juice, and Johnny drank greedily. "You're hungry too, I'll wager," the man said, "We'll have some soup and sop bread for you, just wait."

"Thank you, James," a woman said, "You have done more than you ever needed."

"Doin' my job, Ma'am," James said, "Don' look good havin' guest come in half dead, then goin' the rest of the way." He laughed and walked inside.

Johnny looked over and saw Mrs. Tachyon, but it wasn't her. It was, but she looked . . . normal. "It's 1897," Johnny thought, "I'm at the beach." He looked down and said, "I'm wearing a nightshirt."

"Did you hear that?" Mrs. Tachyon said, in a normal voice, "My grandson is able to speak again."

"Now you'll never get him to be quiet, Arabella" an old lady said from behind him, and several people laughed.

"We'll keep him quiet for a bit," James said, coming outside, with a tray in his hand.

James sat the tray, so that it rested between the arms of the chair, then pushed a pillow behind Johnny so that he could sit up more easily. Johnny looked down at a bowl of beef broth with pieces of bread floating in it. He quickly finished it, and James took the bowl away, replacing it with a plate of sweet bread.

"Don't try to force it," James said, "If it's too much for you, let me know, and I'll get you more broth." He refilled Johnny's glass with the water and juice, and patted his back, saying, "Good luck."

Johnny ate more slowly, but was able to finish everything on the plate. James removed the tray, and Mrs. Tachyon helped Johnny to stand up.

"I'm a bit wobbly," he said with a laugh, and looked up to see a table of ladies, dressed similarly to Mrs. Tachyon, all smiling at him.

"You can start enjoying yourself tomorrow," one lady told him.

"Nasty way to start a vacation," another lady said, "getting sick and all. You should be ashamed for frightening your grandmother that way." She was smiling too hard for Johnny to think she was serious.

Johnny was walked to a room, and put into a bed. He started to complain but fell asleep too quickly to say more than a word. He awoke in the morning, feeling as though nothing had ever happened.

  
  


Scene Two: August 7, 1897, Eastbourne

Johnny got out of bed and looked around the small room. He opened the drawers and looked at the strange clothes. Then he recognized the swim suit, and decided what to wear. He put on the trunks and shirt, and opened the door.

"It's Master Maxwell," A hefty woman said, pointing him out to the porter. "Up and about his first day out of the sick bed and wants to try and drown himself."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Johnny said, and started to close the door.

"No, you don't," the porter said, with a smile, "Fresh air is what you need, now."

Johnny was pulled into the hallway, and led to the beachfront entrance of the resort. "Ned," the porter called, and a blond boy, Johnny's age, ran up to the entrance.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Jason," the boy said.

"I'd like a favor," the porter said, "This is Master John Maxwell. He's been ill, and needs to get rid of the last of it. Can you run him ragged for an hour, then bring him back for a proper breakfast?"

The porter smiled as the two boys, in almost matching swimsuits, ran across the sand.

"I'm Ned," the blond boy said, after a brisk run to the beach"but you know that. And you're John Maxwell. Me Dad told me. He sold your grandmother that suit, and your clothes. Bad accident that."

"Accident?" Johnny asked.

"Criminy, you don't remember," Ned laughed, then added seriously, "but you wouldn't. I didn't hear what happened. But you became sick and all the luggage was lost. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember an auto," Johnny said, "but it's all fuzzy."

"You were in an automobile," Ned said, excitedly, "It must have gone off a bridge or something. That's great."

It took Johnny a moment to understand that Ned thought the auto was great, not the accident. The accident wasn't the truth, but it was a safe enough lie. Johnny was not a very good liar, when it came to that. He always found it too complicated.

"I'm tired," Johnny admitted, after a short time, and Ned led his new friend back to the hotel. James was there and ushered both boys to a table, giving Ned the job of watching Johnny, and making sure he ate everything.

The two talked while Johnny greedily ate the large breakfast. Truths be told, Ned did most of the talking. He told Johnny how his father was a clothier with a shop down the street from the hotel, and how he got to live at the beach all year long. He promised to introduce Johnny to his best friend Arthur, whose family owned a shop, two streets away. He bragged about how the Promenade in Eastbourne was five miles long, and was envied by all the other resort towns. Ned also helped eat Johnny's breakfast, and agreed he should ask for another helping.

  
  


Johnny walked along the beach with Ned and Arthur, enjoying the summer day and the ocean breeze. Arthur, half a head shorter and a year younger, was delighted to have Johnny as part of the group. He regularly asked questions about this or that, rarely waiting for an answer. At one point, he suggested they challenge the waves, and they all agreed.

Johnny shucked off his shirt and ran into the water. Ned and Arthur stared at him for a moment, at this breach of Victorian manners, and then smiled at each other and followed suit. Everyone in view talked about this as a minor outrage. "Those young men have no decency. Swimming half-naked." "Children these days have no respect." "In my day . . . "

  
  


Scene Three: August 24, 1897, Eastbourne

Johnny and Grandmother strolled together along the promenade. The older ladies at the resort complemented him on his Eton suit, although he would have killed to get rid of the oversized stiff collar. He did feel, however, that he fit in.

"I think I can read your mind," Grandmother said, "If it weren't for love of your family, I think you would like to stay here forever."

"It is wonderful," Johnny admitted, "I've never had a real vacation before. The last time I went to the beach, it was horrible. I got sunburned the first day, and then things got worse."

Grandmother laughed, "To tell you the truth, John, I helped you with the sunburn. A small spell let you tan quickly. As for the rest of it, you had the luck of making good friends on your first day up."

Johnny looked at the lady he called his grandmother and asked, "a spell?"

"Yes, John. After all, I am a witch. And I believe you are ready to find out why we are here."

"You told me I was ill, and I had to stay until I was completely well."

"A partial truth, except that you were well, two weeks ago. We are here this long because of me. I needed the time to recover. I spent more than ten years wandering through time as Mrs. Tachyon, I believe that was the name you called me. I had gone quite mad."

John looked up at the old lady and said, "I'm sorry. I wish I had known."

"So that you could have helped me?"

"Yes, if I could have."

"Well, you did," Grandmother said, "When I was hurt, you helped me get to a hospital. You even brought me fish and chips, you darling boy." She and Johnny smiled at each other at the memory. "Then you did something wonderful. You went back in time and saved all those people on Paradise Street. I was shocked out of my madness. As my sanity returned, I had to do something. I checked the lists in London, but your name was not on there, and I asked Dumbledore to place it there. I gave him several reasons, and he agreed. I had done a wonderful thing and given you a new life. I did not think about what you had done in your old life, things that might have been important. I didn't consider those people in the Blackbury Blitz, and I didn't even know about Simon."

"He hates being called that," Johnny said, "He prefers Bigmac. At least he did."

"He does," Grandmother said, "I made it a point to check on him."

"Thank you," Johnny said, giving her a hug.

"No, John. It is I who must thank you. Because of me, the world changed and he died. When you appeared, so close to my talking to Albus, you kept him from making the mistake I had forced on him. In gratitude, I followed you when you left, and found you almost dead with the flu. By the way, don't go to Blackbury during the first week of April in 2023. You were in the hospital then. Your friend, Yo-less I believe you called him, saved your life, although he did not recognize you. He is, will be, a wonderful doctor."

"Thank you, anyway," Johnny said, "for telling me about Bigmac. And Yo-less."

"I want to tell you one more thing," Grandmother said, "I want you to know why I went mad. It's because I was careless. I was given the task of watching a very special boy. His parents were killed when he was young, and he had powerful enemies who wanted to see his family destroyed to the last member. He was to be the great hope of the wizarding world. But he was at school, and I thought him safe, fool that I was, and I traded time, something I will explain to you later. When I returned, to watch my young charge for the summer, I found out that he was dead. That is why I went mad."

Johnny said nothing for a while and they walked in quiet. Finally grandmother said, "When you stopped to help Ron, that was a wonderful thing you did."

"Do you know how Ron is?"

"He is fine. Which reminds me, I never properly introduced myself. My proper name is Mrs. Arabella Figg."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Figg. My name is John Maxwell, but my friends call me Johnny." He bowed and Arabella laughed in delight.

"I do have some bad news for you, Johnny," she said, "We will be leaving, in three days. You may wish to explain to your friends that we are moving to the Americas, and that you do not know where you will end up. Let their imagination fill in the rest." Arabella smiled at her thirteen-year-old companion and asked, "Are there any questions you want to ask me?"

"Can we, I'm sorry, may we stop for some ice cream?"

"What a wonderful idea. Johnny, you do know how to enjoy a vacation."

  
  


Scene Four: August 27, 1897, Eastbourne

"Are you ready?" Arabella Figg asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Johnny said, putting his suitcase in the shopping cart.

Guilty jumped up next to it, and purred. Johnny was amazed at the change in appearance. Guilty looked almost like a proper house cat, but his eyes gave him away.

"Will I be appearing at Hogwarts?" Johnny asked.

"Not quite," Arabella said, "I thought it best to leave you in Hogsmeade. You will have to walk to the school but you'll have plenty of time before your meeting. You are not expected until 2:00 P.M.. I change the time, and the date. I should warn you, you will be arriving in late October, after you left. It saves you from the chance of meeting yourself, even by accident."

Johnny had finished the best vacation of his life.


	5. I Wish, I Wish He'd Stay Away

Act Five: I Wish, I Wish He'd Stay Away 

Scene One: October 28, 1996, Hogsmeade

Minerva McGonagall approached the young boy in the Eton suit, and asked, "Are you John Maxwell."

"Yes, Headmistress," Johnny answered.

Minerva smiled, saying, "I was warned that you had changed the past, but I did not expect to here you say that. I regret to inform you that I am the Assistant Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore is still the headmaster. It is one of the many things he wants to thank you for."

"Should I apologize," Johnny asked, "I didn't mean for you to lose your position."

"Don't apologize," Minerva said, "If I understand correctly, I would have received the position prematurely. I am more than happy to wait for the proper time. Now, let me take care of your luggage."

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and Johnny's suitcase disappeared. "It will be waiting for you at the school," she told the boy, "I have a coach waiting by the Station. It is only a short walk."

"Thank you," Johnny said, and walked with her.

"You must tell me how you managed such a wonderful tan this late in the year," Minerva said.

"It was an August. I was at the beach," Johnny said.

"AN August? It was not this past August I assume. Is that why you are wearing such old fashioned clothes?"

"Mrs. Figg said this was the latest fashion for boys my age. I was the envy of everyone."

Minerva paused to look at him carefully. "You are a most interesting person, Mister Maxwell. I am very pleased to meet you."

  
  


Scene Two: Same Day, Hogwarts

Albus stood up from his desk. "That was a most interesting story, Johnny. I am grateful that you have taken the time to come here. However, it is almost time for supper, and I would ask you to join me in the Great Hall. There are several people I would like to point out to you. And I believe you would not want to leave without meeting Ronald Weasley again, even if he will not know you."

"I forgot," Johnny said, as he stood up, "Colin took a picture of us, before I left." He reached for the envelope in his pocket and handed it to the Headmaster.

Albus took out the picture and stared at it for a while. He returned it to the envelope and passed it back to Johnny. "You will find he has changed greatly from that photograph, and if he knew he would be grateful. You did a wonderful thing," Albus said, grinning suddenly, "even if you did disobey my instructions."

"He was my friend," Johnny said, "I had to help him."

"You did that and more," Albus told him. Then he waved his wand, and a set of black robes appeared. "You may wish to change," he said, "You stand out in those clothes, and I don't think you want people staring at you."

Johnny changed into the robes and followed the Headmaster to the Great Hall. As they approached, students began to walk by them. They stared at Johnny anyway, because he was a stranger, and Johnny felt that he needn't have changed clothes at all.

"This is the Great Hall," Albus said as they walked in.

"I know," Johnny said, reminding him, "that I did spend enough time here to be familiar with the school. The tables were never this crowded, though. Where should I sit?"

"With me," Albus said, and he led the boy to the teachers' table. They sat, and Albus stood up to make a few miscellaneous announcements, making it a point not to mention the boy sitting next to him. This Johnny blushed as the students stared at him even more.

Dinner began, and Albus interrupted Johnny to point out several people to him. "The tall redhead you should remember."

"That's Ron," Johnny said, smiling, "He looks the same. I'm happy about that."

Minerva McGonagall, sitting on his other said, asked Johnny, "how can he look the same?"

"His eyes," Johnny explained, "The Ron I knew, his eyes always shined. He was always in pain, but he . . . I don't know how to describe it."

"He always had a thirst for life," Albus offered, "I could see that in the photograph."

"You must show me that photograph, sometime," Minerva told Johnny.

"Do you see the two students on either side of Ron?" Albus asked, "the girl is his sister, Ginny, and the boy is Harry Potter."

"That's his best friend," Johnny said in surprise.

"Yes, he is. When you gave your warning, we were in time to save all of them," Albus said. "That makes three more reasons why we are glad you are here."

"You did more good than you realized," Minerva added.

"Thank you," Johnny said again, "Thank you for letting me know."

"We're not done yet," Albus said, "Do you see the girl sitting across from Ron?"

"Yes, but I don't recognize her."

"You wouldn't," Albus told him, "and for a very good reason. Her grandmother used to live in Blackbury a long time ago, in a house on Paradise Street."

Dumbledore watched as understanding filled Johnny's face. "She was living there when the bombs fell but, because of you, the warning siren sounded and her family was able to get to safety."

"Cor," Johnny said, as he stared at the girl. It was Harry who noticed him and told the girl, who turned around. She caught his eye and smiled. Johnny blushed and the girl laughed.

"Her name is Hermione Granger," Albus said, "she is one of the top students in the school."

Johnny saw that Hermione was still watching him, and he smiled and waved to her. Surprised, she waved back, as her friends laughed.

"They look comfortable together," Johnny said.

"They are all very close friends," Albus assured him.

"And they are all willing to get into trouble at the drop of a hat," Minerva added.

"Every thing we do," Albus said, "affects everyone around us, like ripples in a pond. You made a very big splash, Mr. Maxwell. You should be proud of yourself."

"No, Sir," Johnny said, "I didn't do anything to be proud of. I didn't try to say anyone. I only wanted to help a friend. I could have caused a lot more damage. I can't be proud because I was lucky."

"Then, be thankful," Minerva said, and kissed him on the top of his head.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, as Johnny pondered everything he had been told. As the food disappeared to be replaced with desserts, Johnny asked his question. "Could you ask Colin Creevey to take a picture?"

"A memento?" Albus said, smiling. "Would you like anyone else in the picture with you?"

"Well, um," Johnny said, glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll take care of this," Professor McGonagall said, "I'll tell them that you want a souvenir of your visit. Mister Potter is a celebrity of sorts, and an obvious choice. We can include his friends to fill out the picture. They'll hate it, but I'll order them to be happy."

Johnny laughed as he tried to thank her.

As she walked over to the Gryffindors, Albus leaned over to ask one more question. "It is getting late, Johnny. When we are done, I'll have your escort take you home. Your mother will be expecting you to return soon, anyway."

"My mother knows I'm here?"

"In a manner of speaking. She was told that you had been offered a place, and that you were invited to see the school yourself. Mrs. Figg handled the arrangements."

"Thank you, Sir. You seem to have thought of everything."

"I have tried," Albus said, "although I should warn you, if you have never used a portkey before, you will find the trip home short but interesting."

  
  


Scene Three: May 21, 1941, Paradise Street

"This way, Ethel," the Sargent said, helping the young girl through the rubble. When they were clear of the debris, he ushered her off to the church with her parents, and brother. She had tea, and a couple of biscuits, and a story she would tell her grandchildren.

  
  


Scene Four: October 28, 1996, Hogwarts' Halls

"Did you remember everything?" Arthur Weasley asked as they walked down the hall.

"Um, yes, sir," Johnny said, patting the pocket that now held two envelopes. "Thank you for escorting me home."

"I asked for the privilege," Arthur said, smiling at the boy, "but it seems you don't remember me."

"Should I?" Johnny asked.

"It was May of '93," Arthur said, "You were very pale then, but other than that you appear the same."

"Are you the wizard I talked to?"

Arthur smiled, "I took your wand from you and yelled at you for being stupid. Then you told me that my two youngest children were in danger."

"I didn't know," Johnny said, "I . . . "

"Please don't apologize," Arthur said, "you did nothing wrong, at far as I'm concerned. I only wanted to thank you. And I wanted to return this to you."

Johnny looked at the wand that Arthur placed in his hand, and said, "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need it."

"Keep it," Arthur said, "there may come a time, past or future, when it will come in handy."

Johnny put the wand in his pocket with the photographs, and said, "I should thank you for the clothes. Mine were a bit outdated."

"I was told they were the height of style," Arthur said with a laugh, "But that was WHEN you bought them."

Johnny laughed at the reference, as they turned the corner. A mousy haired boy was standing there blocking his path.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded of Johnny, "I've been watching you, and I know how to watch people. You knew who Ron Weasley was but you didn't know Harry Potter. I mean, he's HARRY POTTER. Then I saw you look at Colin, but you didn't know me. I want to . . . "

"That is enough, Mr. Creevey" Arthur said softly, but sternly, and the boy lapsed into silence.

"You're DENNIS Creevey," Johnny said suddenly, "And you going to Hogwarts now? That's wonderful. Um, I mean, Um."

Dennis stared at him, then at Arthur Weasley, then back at Johnny. "He said he met you three years ago, and you looked the same," Dennis said as he began to puzzle it out. "You traveled in time," Dennis said in surprise, as his mind made the proper connections. "You changed things. You changed the past. You're not allowed to do that."

"Dennis Creevey, you don't know what you're talking about," Arthur said angrily, "Drop all of this nonsense and go back to your house, or I will have Albus Dumbledore explain matters to you so that you will never misunderstand things again."

"I promise I won't tell anybody," Dennis said in a small voice, "I only want to know. I heard you talking."

"You listened in," Arthur said, fuming

"Yes."

"Please," Johnny said suddenly, "He promised not to tell. I didn't know about him, until now."

"We'll talk to Dumbledore," Arthur said, "If nothing else, he needs to know that I was indiscreet." He then added, in a half smile, "I should know enough not to trust the students at Hogwarts."

Dennis blushed, but cheerfully followed as they walked to the Headmaster's office. He even offered to carry Johnny's suitcase.

  
  


Scene Five: Same Day, Dumbledore's Office

"That is interesting," Albus said as Johnny finished his latest tale. "Mr. Creevey ended up at Wetton's School because you came here. I am sure Wetton's would be saddened if they knew of their loss."

"Colin said he made top of his class, there," Johnny said.

"My neighbor's cat could have made top of the class, there," Dennis added, then asked, "Johnny, if you don't go to school here, which school do you go to?"

"He goes to a muggle school," Dumbledore said.

"Why a muggle school?" Dennis said, "After all, he is a wizard, he even has a wand."

"Johnny doesn't want to be a wizard," Albus explained, "that is what all of this is about. He is only here to verify that things turned out for the best."

"Would you let him stay," Dennis asked, "I mean if he wanted to?"

Albus smiled and said, "Of course we would, but he doesn't want to, and we will not force him to come here." He then added with a smirk, "Beside, there is no room in the dorms for him, we would have to make someone leave."

"We could put in bunkbeds," Dennis said quickly, then turned to Johnny, "I get the top bunk."

Johnny laughed at the remark, and answered, "what if I want the top bunk?" before he started laughing again.

"Okay," Dennis said, suddenly serious, "Since you are going to stay."

"I'm not staying," Johnny said.

"Please," Dennis said, "I don't want to make a friend then lose him so quickly. You don't know what it's like, learning magic. You can always say no later on, but you can't say yes. If you don't stay, you'll never know what it's like. Maybe when you die and Angel will come . . . "

". . .and ask me," Johnny continued, in the same tone, "Do you want to know what would have happened." He looked up at the Headmaster and said, "I think I would like to give it a try, Sir. If I can?"

"If I may," Albus corrected, "and yes, you may. I should warn you, though, you may not end up in Gryffindor."

"He will, Sir," Dennis said, "even if I have to threaten the Sorting Hat."

"Then it is settled," Albus said with a bit of surprise in his voice. "Well, Arthur. I suppose you should take Mr. Maxwell home now."

"But I thought he was staying," Dennis said urgently.

"I have to go home," Johnny said, smiling at Dumbledore, "I have to say goodbye to everyone."

"Don't worry, Dennis," Albus said with amusement, "We'll have him back on Monday. We can't have him miss the Hallowe'en feast."

  
  


Scene Six: October 31, 1996, Dumbledore's Office

Albus tidied up his desk as he prepared to head to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast. He was curious about how Johnny Maxwell would fit in at Hogwarts. He was not worried, because the boy had a kindred spirit in Dennis Creevey. The two would be fast friends, if they were not already.

Albus smiled as he put out the lights, and headed down the stairs. The room went dark except for the moonlight which shown through the window. It faintly lit the bookcase, which contained many wise tomes on magic, and other reference books as well. In the top corner, was a small book, a work by a mildly popular writer of his time, one Theodore Dresser. The name of the book was "And The Ocean Stood Before Us." It was a quaint book about the author's childhood. There was a bookmark which marked the page, which began:

"Always it was the four of us. Arthur, who was never Arty or Art because they sounded like names for children. Then there was Johnny, who was never John, because it made him sound too much like an adult. Dennis came next, or Denny, depending on his mood, or if the tide was in or out. And I was Ned, only because my real name was too long to say.

We owned that beach every August, Johnny and Arthur and Dennis and Ned, always together. We were the bad boys in the town. Walking barefoot into the stores. Horrid, the Victorians called us. And when we swam, we took off our tops. We were a scandal. But those days were short, and we treasured every minute."


End file.
